Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!
is the thirty-first episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the first half of the two-part final battle with the Yuumajuu. Synopsis Makuin merges his power with the Erurei Box, creating an indestructible platoon that can only be defeated if the Goseiger can stop him! Plot After succeeding in their research on the Erurei Box, Makuin and Kinggon prepare for their master plan. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, the Gosei Angels wonder when the new Heaven's Tower will be finished as Nozomu arrives and reveals that his birthday is tomorrow. The five then respond to the Yumajuu's attack as Makuin finished spreading his mold across the city via Nekin Mail. The Goseigers battle the leading Yuumajuu, managing to overwhelm the two before using the Gosei Buster on them. However, the Yuumajuu turned out to have been faking their defeat as Makuin reveals his plan to use fear to further his Erurei Box-empowered mold. By then, Gosei Knight reveals he already dealt with all traces of the mold as the leading Yuumajuu weaken him with their Yuuma Buster attack before leaving. Before limping off, Gosei Knight reveals he only halted the mold spreading by freezing it. While the Gosei Angels learning the mold could be destroyed when Makuin is defeated, the mold thaws as it makes people sick. Arriving to find the leading Yuumajuu after refreezing the mold themselves, the Goseigers assume their super forms to battle them. After the Landick siblings destroy Makuin's staff to disable the Yuuma Buster, the Goseigers use Miracle Gosei Dynamic to finish the fight. However, the two Yuumajuu endured as Makuin enlarges with Gosei Great formed to battle him. However, none of Gosei Great's equip forms have any effect as it is overpowered. Though Makuin messes with their heads by telling them of the horrors of humanity, Nozomu reminds the Goseigers not all humans are bad as Gosei Knight arrives and tells them to summon the Mystic Brothers. Forming Mystic Gosei Great, they manage to weaken Makuin before Ground Gosei Great freezes the Yuumajuu and uses Ground Great Strike to finish him off. With Makuin dead, his mold fades as the Goseigers thank Gosei Knight, who reminds them that Kinggon is still on the loose before taking his leave. Later, as the Gosei Angels go to prepare for Nozomu's birthday, Kinggon finishes his own plans for tomorrow by implanting the enlarged Erurei Box onto the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building to continue what he and Makuin started. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Housewife: *Student: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Skick Brothers, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Landick Brothers, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Sparquake, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Landick Brothers, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Istop, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Mystic Brothers, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Freezedrive, Groundion, Knight Brothers, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *Makuin's transformation of Tokyo Tower into the "Tokyo Slimetree" is a reference to then under-construction Tokyo Skytree, which would eventually take over all television broadcasts in the Tokyo area once completed. *This episode aired on the same day of the sixteenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **The Goseiger state the first 25 Reds will appear; but outside GaoRed and Red Falcon, they don't appear until the final part of the three-part airing of this special DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!, Epic 30: Romantic Eri, Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!, and Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa